


白首（其二）

by Rozero



Series: 我家大师兄脑子有坑 [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 我家大师兄脑子有坑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozero/pseuds/Rozero
Summary: “胜儿，若有一天你寻到了想共度一生的人，你告诉大师兄，大师兄就把这术法教给他，你可以跟他一起云游四海，与他共赏这天下的大好河山。”
Relationships: 穹胜
Series: 我家大师兄脑子有坑 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619611
Kudos: 3





	白首（其二）

#短篇 

#除感情线外有本人瞎编的原创剧情 不喜误入 

#角色属于沫大 OOC属于我

———————————分割线———————————

“不知道从什么时候开始，时间于我不过是窗前一株桃花开了又谢，身边的人来去匆匆，谁也没有留下痕迹。”

龚常胜确实在躲着他的大师兄，起初确实是不满于这些长辈一个二个都不曾过问自家晚辈的意见，擅自定下亲事，东方芜穹在这件事上的态度又显得十分坚决，而以龚常胜的性子断不会做出逃婚这种行为，只留对方女孩子一个人面对某些闲人的风言风语，索性在想出解决办法前，眼不见为净。

不过事到如今，躲着他大师兄的理由发生了些微妙的变化。

时间回到半个月前的某一个晚上，龚常胜正在屋中榻上打坐静修，只听得房门被人叩响：“龚师兄，大师兄找你去他房间一趟。”

这么晚了找他有什么事？龚常胜略有些疑惑，他的大师兄是一个信奉“春宵一刻值千金”的人，任何正事在他看来都是在浪费夜晚宝贵的时间。不过据他所知，大师兄最近在养伤，整个人格外安分，至多也就是在美人面前过过嘴瘾，行为收敛了不少，倒是让他少操了不少心。

更何况，自从上回与大师兄关于结亲这件事情谈的不欢而散之后，这是大师兄第一次主动找自己。

“好的，麻烦你转告师兄，龚某马上过去。”龚常胜起身，理理衣服披了件外袍，犹豫了片刻最终还是取了一件他师兄的外袍塞到了纳戒里，又将纳戒扣在了自己的小拇指上。

“......”几分钟后，龚常胜面无表情地站在东方芜穹的房内，面对着倚在床头怔怔出神的东方芜穹，闻着满房子的酒气，额角的青筋不受控制地跳动。

他之前想什么来着，好像是这人最近安分了？

安分个鬼！重伤未愈就等不及地出去喝酒，是唯恐这伤好得快吗？！

龚常胜垂眸深吸一口气，抬眼再一次看向显然是喝醉了的东方芜穹，“大师兄，你的伤还未痊愈，不应当喝酒的。”

“胜儿，今晚的月色真好看，”东方芜穹歪头，冲着龚常胜弯眸，拍了拍手边空空的床铺，“你坐下来陪我看。”

龚常胜心说不能与喝醉酒了的人讲道理，便顺着东方芜穹的话向窗外望去，他想既然大师兄都说好看，那今晚的月色必定是极美的。

皎洁月色透过窗棂溜入室内，像一颗颗圆润的珍珠滚落在窗前那一株桃花的枝干上，衬得枝桠上正在生长的绿芽和花苞愈发娇嫩。从东方芜穹的角度来看，立于窗边的龚常胜身着一袭月白色的袍子，正与这美景融为一体。

“快要到桃花盛开的季节了。”东方芜穹的话与龚常胜心中所想不谋而合。

“是啊，今年春天终于可以好好赏花了。”龚常胜弯眸笑了笑，眸中水光潋滟，看得东方芜穹喉咙有些发干。

此时的东方芜穹和龚常胜都忘记了彼此之间的不愉快。

“哦对，瞧我这个脑子，”东方芜穹低下头有些懊恼地嘟哝，只觉得大脑中的万千思绪此时都被揉成了一团浆糊，“胜儿你过来，我给你看个东西。”

龚常胜走至东方芜穹的床榻边缘，未曾想被床上的醉鬼伸手一拉，毫无防备中整个人向前扑去，慌乱之中堪堪用一只手撑在床沿不至于压到对方，两个人的呼吸纠缠在一起，也不知是因慌乱还是因害羞，龚常胜的耳根登时红了个透，声音中也挂上了一丝恼怒，“大师兄，你......”

"胜儿，凝神。”东方芜穹像哄小孩似的抚了抚龚常胜的后脑勺，龚常胜只觉得眉间落下一片温热，脑海中顿时浮现出山间云雾缭绕，月色朦胧的模样，不久后画面又转至庭院中，月光映照下的石桌石凳宛如蒙了一层薄霜，最后，到达屋内，空荡荡的屋中摆设十分简单，唯一亮眼的，仅有窗边一株放在白色瓷瓶中的桃花，没过多久，有一个金发蓝眸的男子出现，他立于窗边，连清冷的月光都变得温柔缱绻。

龚常胜知道，那个人是自己。

“胜儿，好看吗？”东方芜穹低下头凑到龚常胜耳边笑道。

低低的笑语在耳边环绕，龚常胜的大脑一片空白，一时间不知作何反应，下意识回道，“好，好看。”

东方芜穹在龚常胜还小的时候，曾经费尽心思找人想要医好龚常胜的眼睛，可惜终不得法。不过在这个过程中倒是寻来了另一种术法，东方芜穹称之为“共感”，通过这种方法龚常胜可以“看到”施法者曾经看到的事物。

小时候，每次当龚常胜被噩梦惊醒，难以入眠的时候，东方芜穹就会用这种术法让龚常胜“看”一些他曾经有趣的所见所闻或山水风景，哄他入睡。

东方芜穹不经常对龚常胜使用这种术法，他知道这种光明对于龚常胜来说只是暂时的，如果龚常胜太过依赖反而会失去勇气，无法克服一个人面对黑暗的恐惧。随着龚常胜逐渐长大，东方芜穹几乎不再主动使用这种术法，久而久之，连龚常胜都快忘记了。

龚常胜忽然忆起，东方芜穹曾对他说过，“胜儿，若有一天你寻到了想与之共度一生的人，你告诉大师兄，大师兄便把这术法教给他，你可以跟他一起云游四海，与他共赏这天下的大好河山。”

龚常胜不知不觉地出了神，东方芜穹见面前的人儿失去了动静，拍了拍他的背，唤了一句，“胜儿？”

“大师兄......”

“嗯？”

“无事，大师兄你的伤口裂开了，胜儿帮你换一下绷带。”龚常胜抿了抿唇，将剩下的话咽进了肚子里，只是直起身抽了旁边的软枕垫在东方芜穹腰下，不再言语。

刚才靠近时，龚常胜就闻到了一股血腥气，估计是东方芜穹乱动的时候把没有愈合好的伤口撑开了。

“哦，”东方芜穹后知后觉地撩开衣服，才发现雪白的绷带被染红了一片，“无事，嘶——不疼。”

伤口翻出的血肉和绷带粘连在一起，拆下来的滋味显然不会好受，龚常胜听着东方芜穹不爱惜自己的语气，手上拆绷带的动作忍不住加重了几分，然而当事人却不长记性，伸手就要抱住看起来有些生气的龚常胜，“胜儿，你怎么这么孩子气，来抱抱，不闹别扭啦，乖。”

话未说完的龚常胜心里原本就憋屈得很，眼见东方芜穹仗着喝醉了酒不知道老实想要躲开，然而又得念及手上的动作不能再碰着伤口，左右为难之下，最后还是任由东方芜穹抱住了自己。

于是龚常胜的心里更加憋屈了。

可惜身为罪魁祸首的东方芜穹并不知情，成功抱住龚常胜的他自然心情大好，可是谁又能理解醉鬼的脑回路呢，他似乎是又想起了什么，瘪了瘪嘴，“胜儿，你不要生大师兄的气了好不好。”语气委屈极了，一遍一遍地趴在龚常胜肩膀上念着。

起初龚常胜只想着赶紧换完绷带给东方芜穹盖上被子就走人，奈何东方芜穹一遍一遍地念叨，龚常胜有些无奈，只得回道，“大师兄多虑了，胜儿不敢生大师兄的气。”

“什么不敢，胜儿你什么都敢，”东方芜穹按住龚常胜还在换绷带的手，强行让他专注于听自己诉说心中的不满，“每次我遇见美人你都要管我，你还会生气，就像现在。”

“龚某......并未生气，只是担心而已，若大师兄不喜，下次龚某不再管大师兄便是。”龚常胜只觉得东方芜穹在无理取闹，又想到东方芜穹若是伤好了身边又少不了莺莺燕燕，心下有些烦躁。

他自己也不懂自己在烦躁什么。

“现在又没有谈论什么正事儿，胜儿你自称龚某，还说没生气，”东方芜穹斜斜地靠在龚常胜身上，拿手指在龚常胜的眼前晃了晃，“胜儿你都不理我好久了，你还说不生气。”

“我......龚某没有，修行之人讲究心性平和，龚某不敢忘记。”龚常胜垂下眸子，目光定格在东方芜穹按着他的那只手上，他能感觉到手背的肌肤被东方芜穹掌心的温度烫得发热。

东方芜穹低下头，握紧了龚常胜的手，龚常胜的耳根早就在不知什么时候红透了，刚欲将手抽出，只见东方芜穹抓起龚常胜的手，放在眼前，打量了半天，似乎要找什么东西，“我说怎么有东西硌手.......原来是戒指啊，胜儿？”

“结婚的时候要戴戒指，”东方芜穹有些迷糊地眯起眼睛，把龚常胜的手放下，喃喃道，“也不知到底是什么样的地方竟有这样的习俗......胜儿喜欢戒指吗？大师兄给你买。”

龚常胜与东方纤云交好，自然听得懂东方芜穹在说什么，此时他也懒得纠正东方芜穹说的意思到底对不对，东方芜穹的气息近在咫尺，龚常胜不明白自己为何如此心烦意乱，这些天心中反复涌起的许多念头和冲动此时在他的胸口翻滚，龚常胜眉毛紧蹙，压抑着内心陌生的情绪，就连开口的声音都比往日低沉了许多。

“龚某......只是不想现在就离开大师兄身边。”

“大师兄说过，等胜儿长大了以后，可以向胜儿认为值得守护的人说，护你一世周全。”

“胜儿自知大师兄身为长辈，会比胜儿思虑得长远周全，大师兄做事情有大师兄的道理，胜儿不想给大师兄添麻烦。”

“在大师兄面前，胜儿始终觉得自己还不够成熟，不够强大，胜儿总觉得自己还没有资格对大师兄说出那句话。”

“可是大师兄，胜儿想一直在大师兄身边，不想离开大师兄，胜儿也想护大师兄一世周全。”

窗外，万籁俱寂。

窗内，另一个人的呼吸早已变得均匀绵长。

知道自己等不到回应了，龚常胜紧绷的肩膀慢慢松懈了下来，轻叹一声，果然是喝醉了。

龚常胜扶着侧倚在自己肩头入睡的东方芜穹在床上躺好，他现在的心情很奇怪，说不上是有一丝庆幸还是失望，他害怕从这个人的口中听到任何否定的话。

轻手轻脚地把床边绷带一类的东西收拾好，龚常胜帮东方芜穹掖好被子便从房间里退了出去。

只是他的动作依旧在不经意间暴露出本人内心的不淡定，心跳如鼓雷的他没有发现，有好几次，躺在床上原本应该已经睡着的人，睫毛抖动的频率有些不太正常。

院中，背靠在门上的龚常胜回忆着东方芜穹方才与他共享的画面。

美则美矣，龚常胜的脑海中闪过一个念头，抬手抚上自己的眉间，只是......有些孤独。

风摇的远处的山林沙沙作响。

或许今夜这样好的月色，注定无法让人安眠。

##

大师兄对于胜儿的感情太深沉了...都哄上床了才敢亲亲眉间额头什么的(严肃脸 果然下回让胜儿主动些吧

或许...

共感这种事情也可以发展成一种床第间的情(x)趣？

**Author's Note:**

> “共感”这种术法如果用来开车......肯定很不错。(哦莫我好想


End file.
